hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Atlantic hurricane season (DDT/For Steve)
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2008 till:01/12/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/2008 till:18/06/2008 color:C3 text:Adrian from:23/06/2008 till:27/06/2008 color:TS text:Bettie from:02/07/2008 till:06/07/2008 color:TS text:Charles from:07/07/2008 till:19/07/2008 color:C4 text:Danielle from:07/07/2008 till:19/07/2008 color:C1 text:Ethan from:18/07/2008 till:29/07/2008 color:C4 text:Faye from:23/07/2008 till:24/07/2008 color:TS text:Gareth barset:break from:31/07/2008 till:08/08/2008 color:C4 text:Hailey from:12/08/2008 till:18/08/2008 color:C2 text:Ivo from:12/08/2008 till:16/08/2008 color:C1 text:Jade from:18/08/2008 till:21/08/2008 color:TS text:Karlos from:19/08/2008 till:23/08/2008 color:TS text:Lori from:26/08/2008 till:31/08/2008 color:C3 text:Max from:01/09/2008 till:11/09/2008 color:C5 text:Natavia barset:break from:07/09/2008 till:10/09/2008 color:TS text:Orly from:12/09/2008 till:17/09/2008 color:TS text:Pauline from:15/09/2008 till:25/09/2008 color:C3 text:Ricardo from:26/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 color:C1 text:Sasha from:07/10/2008 till:16/10/2008 color:C4 text:Tyrone bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2008 till:01/07/2008 text:June from:01/07/2008 till:01/08/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:01/09/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:01/11/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:01/12/2008 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"SSHWS)" List of storms Hurricane Adrian Hurricane Adrian was a major hurricane that impacted Bermuda. Tropical Storm Bettie Tropical Storm Bettie brushed the Leeward Islands before dissipating. Tropical Storm Charles Tropical Storm Charles was a relatively strong system that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Danielle was an intense storm that caused havoc in the Southeastern U.S. Hurricane Ethan Tropical Storm Ethan was a weak system that primarily impacted the Carribean for a lengthy period of time before crossing onto the Pacific, earning the name Gina. Hurricane Faye Hurricane Faye was a strong storm that wrecked havoc in Bermuda before veering north and weakening. Tropical Storm Gareth Tropical Storm Gareth was a weak storm that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Hailey Hurricane Hailey was a strong storm that heavily impacted the Leewards, Dominican Republic and Bermuda in late-July to Mid-August. Hurricane Ivo Hurricane Ivo was a strong system that impacted Bermuda before moving north and hitting Europe, causing especially catastrophic aftermath. Hurricane Jade Jade was a weak storm that got sucked into Ivo's weakening circulation as a low-end Tropical Storm. Tropical Storm Karlos Tropical Storm Karlos stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Lori Tropical Storm Lori was a relatively strong system that impacted the Southeastern U.S. Hurricane Max Max was a strong hurricane that brushed the Azores. Hurricane Natavia Natavia was an intense system that caused catastrophic effects in the Carribean and the East Coast. Tropical Storm Orly Orly was a relatively intense storm that stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Pauline Pauline was a destructive system that caused flooding in the Southeastern U.S. Hurricane Ricardo Hurricane Ricardo was an immense storm that caused havoc in the Northeastern U.S., primarily New York, New Jersey and Maryland. Hurricane Sasha Sasha was a small storm that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Tyrone Tyrone is an intense storm that impacted the Azores. Category:Major Hurricanes Category:DDT's Property Category:Gift seasons Category:DDT's Naming List Category:Gifts for Steve Category:Special Seasons Category:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Category:Hurricane Seasons